


Waking Up Together

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, and now they can rest, and the satisfaction that they did it, just deep emotional catharsis, no negativity here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The morning after saving the universe, Catra and Adora wake up together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 412





	Waking Up Together

Catra blinked. Then she blinked. Then she blinked again just to make sure her eyes were working. She brought a hand up in front of her face and flexed her fingers slightly. She pinched her bicep, and winced slightly. Her eyes were working, and she wasn’t dreaming. She relaxed her shoulders, and then smiled gently. She was here. It wasn’t a dream. They had won. She was here.

And so was Adora.

Catra propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her friend. Friend? Catra frowned. She was probably going to have to learn a better word for what they had. She’d learned a lot, in the last few days.

Catra laid her head down beside Adora’s and plucked a stray strand of hair out of her face.

“You know, your gigantic forehead gets a little more unbelievable every time I see it,” Catra said.

“Mmm, does that mean you’re in a state of constant disbelief because you can’t stop looking at me?” Adora responded, without opening her eyes.

Catra snorted with laughter and punched Adora’s shoulder.

“Ow!” Adora joined in laughing and opened her eyes, rising from the bed and tackling Catra into the pillows. Catra squealed and kicked Adora off of her, immediately pouncing and pinning Adora’s shoulders to the bed. Adora grabbed Catra by the waist, and pulled her off of the bed where the pair fell in a laughing pile.

Eventually, Adora fell back, and Catra crawled on top of her, resting her head on her chest.

“Good morning,” Adora said.

“It  _ is _ . I think this is the first good morning I’ve had in a long, long time.”

Adora’s arms snaked their way around Catra’s waist, and she rubbed circles on her lower back. Catra purred and melted into Adora’s embrace.

“Do you wanna get back in bed?” Adora asked.

“Why?”

“It’d be more comfortable.”

Catra poked her tongue out at Adora. “I dunno. You’re pretty comfortable.”

Adora stared flatly back at Catra. “You can lay on me if I’m lying in bed. Currently, I am laying on the floor.”

“Mmm, true, but I kind of like you like this.”

  
Adora groaned and pinched her temples. Catra cackled and leaned in close to Adora’s face.

“Tell you what. I’ll let you get up, if you do something for me.”

Adora rolled her eyes, and bit her lip to hold back a smirk. “Oh no. What are your demands, oh captor.”

“What I want from you  _ right now _ .” Catra tilted Adora’s face back slightly. “Is a kiss.”

Adora caressed the side of Catra’s face and leaned in. “Oh no. Anything but that.”

Their lips met, and for a moment Catra saw stars. It wasn’t quite the blinding explosion of magic that it had been the day before, but it sure was something else.  _ I could really get used to this too _ , Catra thought.

They broke away after a few seconds. Catra felt suddenly short of breath, and felt her cheeks growing warm as she looked down at Adora, who was staring back up at her and panting, with a pink tint in her cheeks.

“C-can I ask something else?”

“Y-yeah?”

Catra buried her face suddenly in Adora’s neck. “Can you… can you say…  _ it _ , again?”

Adora brought a hand up and tangled it in Catra’s short, messy hair, leaning in close and whispering something in her ear. Catra shuddered, and then whispered something back. The two lay there for a moment, and then Adora groaned.

“Catra, seriously. Can we please get back into bed?”

“Alright fiiine.”

Catra let Adora up, and Adora climbed back into bed, laying back and allowing Catra to resume her position on top of her. Almost instinctively, they kissed again. Every hair on Catra’s body was standing on end. Her heart was pounding, synchronized with Adora’s. She could feel Adora’s arms around her. She could feel her warmth. 

It had been less than twenty-four hours since the world had almost ended, but it felt like years. And now they were here, waking up together. And they would be tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day after that.

Cata pulled away to catch her breath, and Adora just laid there staring up at her, with the expression of a person who had found something they’d been missing their whole life. Nothing could ruin this moment.

“Hey, Adora, Bow and I were wondering if-” Glimmer paused, holding the tent flap half open as she looked at Catra on top of Adora, both of them red-faced with messy haired. She laughed awkwardly. “Okay, I’ll just tell Bow you two are a little busy and um… bye.” Glimmer disappeared in a shimmer of pink, and the tent flapped shut.

Catra cleared her throat slightly, and looked shyly down at Adora. “So should we get up or…”

Adora grinned and pulled Catra back down on top of her.

“I mean,” she said, “Glimmer did say she’d cover for us. I’d say we can afford to take a little more time.”

“When did you get  _ cool _ ?”

“I’ve always been cool.”

“You have never been cool.”

“Have too!”

“Nuh uh. Not even once.”

“I’ll prove it to you.”

“Oh yeah? And how’s that?”

Adora smirked and flipped Catra onto her back, pinning her arms and leaning in.

“I’ll do something like this.”

And they kissed.

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> They really did it.
> 
> I'm so happy.


End file.
